Portable, foldable chairs are known in the prior art. It is very common for individuals and families to carry portable, foldable chairs with them on outings, such as a day at the beach, a picnic, a Saturday soccer game, or a stadium or arena sports event. Common prior art chairs are easily folded for transport and may be easily unfolded and set up outdoors as desired. However, the prior art chair is unsuited for usage in an arena or stadium where there are bleachers or concrete stadium seating. The consumer is then forced to buy (at no small expense) another portable chair specifically designed so that it can be placed on the bench portion of bleachers or onto a concrete stadium seat. These special chairs are usually very flat and resemble a pad with a backrest attached. There is currently no option available to the consumer for a chair that will allow the consumer to be comfortably seated in all types of seating situations. For example, there is currently no portable, foldable chair that can be used for: bleacher seating, concrete stadium seating, slope seating, flat surface seating and uneven surface seating.
What is needed is a better, more versatile, portable foldable chair.